Urahara's Shop: We now serve Ramen!
by Hayashi Azuma
Summary: Other story: The Camera Man: Urahara finds his old Video Camera in oder to make a commercial to make people come to his dusty Ramen Shop. But What if the people starring in it don't know their being filmed, and what if THE WHOLE CITY BECOMES ENDAGERED?
1. Chapter 1

Yellow!

Well, it's a real weird story about how I came up with this; _I was sketching in my sketch book and I was sketching some ramen in a ramen bowl. I was also thinking about Urahara and how he's so awesome and blah, blah, and I suddenly thought "Hey, what if Urahara had a ramen shop?" Well, the idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I typed it up and posted it here. _

That's it, really.

Anyway, I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I don't know them too well.

Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Weeelll?" asked Urahara excitedly.

"'Well?' Well, what the hell am I supposed to _think_?!" snapped Rukia. "**You turned your shop into a freakin' Ramen Shop!!**"

Indeed, this was true. Urahara had turned _most_ of his shop into a Ramen Shop. There was a big sign in his window that said "_We now serve Raman!!_"

If your friend had turned most of _his_ shinigami shop into a ramen one, I am sure that you would be either: **A) utterly speechless or B) yelling something like 'YOU IDIOT, THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN IN THE ANIME _OR _MANGA!!' **

Rukia continued her spaz-attack, "**You drag me all the here, saying that it's something urgent—for** **_THIS?!?!"_**

"I don't see what you're so angry about…" said Urahara, scratching his head. "..Wait, _I_ know what you're angry about!!"

Rukia grew furious. "IT TOOK YOU THAT LONG TO REALIZ-"

"Someone's a whittle hungry, hmm?" Urahara said playfully with that goofy smile of his. "Well, I know what's gonna fill _you_ up, Rukia Kuchiki! **RAMEN!**"

"What?! I hate Ramen-"

"But you'll **_love_** mine!" Urahara walked over to Rukia and picked her up, much to her dislike. He still had his goofy grin on.

"PUT ME _DOWN_, YOU SANDLE-HAT MAN!!"

"Nuh-uh!" Urahara walked inside his shop and carried Rukia to the Ramen Shop, part. The Ramen Shop wasn't that big, and it looked a lot like a bar; it had stools, and a bar tender counter. Urahara sat Rukia down on one of the stools and went behind to the counter. He began to make some Ramen- his _special_ Ramen.

"Now this Ramen," began Urahara "This Ramen is my own creation. It's got thinned rice noodle, with Naruto Maki, pork strips, corn, sliced negi, Shio soup and more noodles."

"Is it edible?"

"Well," said Urahara as he placed the cooked Ramen in front of her. "No one's died from my cooking yet, so I'd say it's edible."

Rukia stared it. She could be so stubborn at times.

"C'mon Rukia!" sang Urahara. He picked up a few noodles and a Naruto Maki with a pair of chop sticks and waved it in front of her. He grew serious when he said "Don't make me feed you."

Rukia put on a sour face, but she still didn't say anything.

"Alrighty Rukia, I have no choice," Urahara took a deep breath then said "_Here comes the plane!_ _Grrreeeeennnnnn!" _He waved the chopsticks in front of Rukia again_. "CRSH! Captain, Captain! We need to land, ASAP! We're gonna crash! Gaaaaaaahhhh-"_

"What the hell do I look like to you!?" Shouted Rukia "Do I look like a-HBTHGA!!"

Urahara stuffed the ramen inside Rukia's mouth.

"Eat." Commanded Urahara. Rukia chewed- slowly, very slowly at first. Then she began to eat faster. She grabbed the chopsticks away from Urahara and started to stuff her face silly with ramen.

(**MANY MINUETS LATER)**

"Hey Urahara," said Ichigo as he entered the Ramen Shop. "Nice place- do you know where Rukia is?"

"She's right over there." Urahara pointed to a knock-out Rukia, drooling in the corner. "She ate too Ramen."

"So I see." Ichigo picked up Rukia and walked out the Ramen Shop."

"Be sure to come back some time." said Urahara as he waved them good-bye.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

so whatdaya think? personaly i think it's too weird and random for words but that's just me.

Please leave a reveiw! i take critizizums too! thankx!


	2. THE ASSIGHNMENT! Yukari style

Yellow!

This is just a weird thing that I thought of,

that didn't really turn out the way that I wanted it too…

(at **all)**

But I haven't seen a lot of the episodes only some of the English dubbed,

But I think I got it…..

Maybe… ( I don't own bleach!!)

well,

Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok Class," said Miss Yukari "Your home work for today is to write a short paper on some one you admire or are friends with!! --_However_," Miss Yukari's face slowly began to change from '_happy an' bright_' to '**_happy an' dark_**' "the people who write about some one they _love_ will get a great reward!!"

'_Phff…,'_ thought Rukia _'How ridiculous. Trying to get teenagers to write about fluffy romantic stuff just for her own satisfaction. I'm glad that I'm mature enough to not fall for this idiotic--' _

"The reward for the person who writes the most romantic paper will get (dun-dun-du-un!) –A CHAPPY THE BUNNY T-SHRIT!!"

Rukia sat straight up and slammed her fists on her desk. _'I GOTTA GET THAT SHIRT!!!' _

Forgetting her last thought, she was now _determined_ to write the fluffiest, _romantic_, paper about some one she _loved, _and win that Chappy the Bunny T-shirt!

------ Later ------

Rukia was walking home by herself, busy thinking of what she should say in her paper. _'This is going to be harder than I thought. How am I going to write a paper about love and that kind of thing? If this was **drawing** then it would be a piece of--_' she hadn't noticed Ishida, who was walking in front of her, and collided with him.

"Ouf!"

Ishida angrily turned around to see who collide with him and saw Rukia.

"What do you think you're doing, Rukia Kuchiki-colliding into people like that?!"

"Ahh, Shut up, wet blanket!"

"What did you--?!"

"Hello, friends!" shouted Orihime, as she collided (purposefully) into Ishida and Rukia. They were now a big heap of school kids on the side walk, and it sure looked…**weird**.

After they had gotten back into their orderly places, the red-head asked, "Tell me, friends, what are you doing?"

Ishida stared at her. "…Uhhh..I'm walking _home_. What **_else_** would I be **_doing_**?"

"Wow, would you mind if me and Rukia-san walked with you?!"

"Uhh.."

"Hey, wait_! I'm_ not walking with that wet--"

"Uh..S-sure, Ok." Ishida quickly looked away from Orihime and started walking again.

"Thank you, Ishida-kun! You're so nice!" Orihime smiled while Ishida blushed.

They walked for some time, talking about this-that and UFO's and what not, when Orihime asked "What are you guys going to write about for that short paper assignment?"

After five minuets of silences, Rukia (daringly) said "I-I'm going to write about some one that--"

"Some one that you _love_?!" butted-in Orihime. "Wow, Rukia-san, that's so unlike you! Who do you have a crush on?? Who?"

"Uh.." _'I think she's getting the wrong idea'_ thought Rukia. _'I mean, I'm not doing this because I really feel this, I'm doing this so-- I can WIN THAT T-SHIRT!!'_

"Isn't it obvious?" snorted Ishida. "It's Ichigo, of course!"

Rukia quickly snapped out of her thoughts. "What?! I don't have a crush on Ichigo!!"

"Yes you do!" snapped Ishida.

"Really?! You think so?!" said Orihime, her eyes either filled with hate and envy, or with waterfalls of happiness.

"Hmph. Listen, Ishida," Rukia had a little gleam in her eye. Ishida looked at her. "I have as much a crush on Ichigo…as you _hate_ Orihime."

(Here's how it works: If Ishida _hates_ Orihime, then Rukia has a _crush_ on Ichigo. But that would _hurt_ Orihime's feelings and Ishida can't do that because he _likes_ Orihime, so if Ishida _likes_ Orihime, then Rukia _doesn't_ have a crush on Ichigo, but Ishida can't say that he _does_ like Orihime because he thinks that she _wont_ like him back and will never talk to him again.)

Ooo, Cornered.

"Huh? W-what was that supposed to mean?" asked Orihime.

"_NOTHING_!!" shouted Ishida. He started walking faster. "Nothing! It means _NOTHING_!! I will see you tomorrow!" And Ishida stormed away.

"I wonder what could be bothering Ishida-kun so much?" asked Orihime.

Rukia looked at her. _'Wasn't she offended by my statement?'_

"Oh well, I'm sure he'll be fine by tomorrow." Orihime turned to Rukia again and asked her "So what are you writing about, Rukia-san? You never finished what you were going to say."

"Ummm…uh, I'm-uh….I-I'm going t-tooo..." _'Damn, why is it so hard to say that I'm going to write about someone that I love?'_

**(acoustic guitar starts playing)**

"…If you don't want to say, that's fine." Orihime looked away from Rukia. "I'm going to write about someone that I love."

Rukia stopped walking. "—W-Who?"

Orihime continued to look else where. "..You can keep a secret, can't you Rukia-san?"

"Yes-Yes of course!!" Rukia was going insane. _'Why can't she just tell who the hell she has a crush on, damn it!!' _

"It's…" (dramatic pause) "…Ishida…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

random, right?!

hahaha, don't worry there's gonna be more to it, but this is gonna be real short.

like maybe another chapter or two...

well, please review-- 'cause you will soon(er) find out on WHO RUKIA REALLY LOVES!!!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH --(gone mad)


	3. disenjoying a sunset

Yellow!

Here's part 2!

Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rukia said 'goodbye' to Orihime and continued walking to the Kurosaki residents.

'_Wow_,' thought Rukia '_who'd have thought? Orihime likes Ishida…that wet blanket…'_ she gave an inward sigh _'wow, I'm really glad that she didn't say_ _Ichigo..-huh? Why would I be happy about that?'_

Rukia looked up at the sky. It was the time of day when the sun was the setting and the sky was a whole mess of colors- blue, pink, red, purple- tons of it. Rukia never liked when the sky was like this—it gave her a bad feeling.

But then, _there was that time when she and Ichigo were walking home together and he stopped and looked at the sun set. She stopped too, and asked him what was wrong-she was feeling out of her comfort zone, at this time. _

"_Nothing," Ichigo said "It's just that…me and my mom, we'd sometimes look at the sunset..it was our 'thing' that we'd do together." He stayed quiet for some time, thinking and remembering so many things._

"_Rukia,"Ichigo continued to look at the sunset "Would you…like to look at the sunset with me?"_

Rukia curled her hand into a fist and lightly punched her head. "What was I remembering _that_ for? That was random, and I don't have time to think about random me and Ichigo moments, 'cause--I GOTTA WRITE THAT PAPER SO I CAN **WIN THE CHAPPY THE BUNNY T-SHIRT!!!!** **BUT FIRST-**," Rukia put her hand to her stomach "I gotta get some food..._TO THE RAMEN SHOP!!_"

**-----(at the Ramen Shop)----- **

"So what will it be today, Rukia?" asked Urahara, who was behind the Ramen counter, cleaning a bowl.

"Do you have anything new?" Rukia asked as she sat down on one of the stools.

"YES WE DO-!," sang Urahara "We have our newest import of Irish Potatoes with fresh American chickens broth, and Japanese noodles, chopped carrots, AND—MOZZARELLA!!"

"Wow..that sounds really, uh, international.." sweat-dropped Rukia.

"I know!!" smiled Urahara "That's why; I have decided to name this—_INTERNATIONAL KUCHIKI!!"_

"Y-you're naming after _me_?" asked Rukia. **Nothing** had **ever** been **named** _after_ **_her._**

"Of course!!" shouted Urahara "You're my 1# customer!!!"

"But, this is only my second time here…wait so that means, I'm you're _only_ customer!!"

Urahara now had one of those **'gloom clouds'** over him. "You don't have to say it like _that_," he sniffed.

"How else would I say it? Anyway—LET'S GO, MR. HAT AN' SANDALS, I NEEDTOBUILDMYENERGYSOICANWRITEAPAPERABOUTSOMEONETHATILOVESOICANWINACHAPPYTHEBUNNYT-SHIRT!!"

Urahara sprang into action "YES MA'AM!!"

………

"Hey, hey! _Pace_ yourself, Rukia!!" Urahara said uneasily.

"Aaahhh!! That was good Urahara! Thank you!!"

"Uhg…you eat too fast. You're gonna choke one day, you know that right?"

Rukia smiled. "Yeah, yeah. But I really needed that food- for my brain." She pointed to her head.

"Really?" Urahara stared at her. "What for?"

"I need to write a paper about someone that I love, so I—CAN WIN A CHAPPY THE BUNNY T-SHIRT!!" shouted Rukia in her dramatic pose. _SHING! SPARKLE SPARKLE!_

"Is that so..?" Urahara sweat-dropped. _'No way she'd ever drop her pride so low to write a paper about some one she loves, but the Chappy Bunny…it figures…'_ Urahara sighed. "So Rukia, tell me-you got anyone in mind? Hmm?"

"That's the problem, I can't think of anyone!!"

"Oooooooo!! I'M SURE YOU CAN!!" sang Urahara.

"But who do I love?"

Urahara shrugged. "Got me."

"That was rhetorical question."

"Oh. Well you know, Rukia, if you can't think of anyone, you can always, say- _I_ _dunno_," Urahara jutted out his lips and rolled his eyes. "You _could_ always **_lie_** about it."

"THAT'S IT!!," shouted Rukia. "THAT'S **GENIUS**, URAHARA!!"

Urahara blushed. "_Well, I have been known for being smart-"_

"Thank you, Urahara, and see ya!"

"Bye Rukia! Now were was I? Oh yeah, that's right- _I was the smarted kid in my class, and_—**HEY, WAIT A DAMN SECOND!! YOU SKIPPED OUT ON YOUR BILL!!! WHY YOU--!!!"**

**-------(Running to the Kurosaki Residence)-------**

"Wow, who'd have thought that Urahara could actually be _smart_?! It never crossed my mind that I could _lie_ in my paper, but this changes everything!!"

Rukia finally got to the Kurosaki residence and jumped up in her entering and exiting window. '_Hehhehheh! This is great! That Chappy Bunny is as good as min-' __**TWACK!!** _Rukia's entering and exiting window happened to be closed.

She fell on the sidewalk and it took her a second to realize that she had just smashed into a window. She jumped up on her feet and shouted, "Hey, Ichigo!! Why'd ya close the window?!" Now she was angry. And her nose was bleeding but she didn't notice.

After a few minutes Ichigo opened the window-and he was shirt-less, too. "Baka!" He shouted. "Why'd ya smash into my window?!"

"Because, I was trying to get **in**, why else!?"

"But didn't ya see the window?!"

"NO!!"

"Then you must be going blind! Wait here and I'll get you some glasses!"

"**Ichigo_-!!_**_"_ Rukia picked up her backpack and hurled it at him. "**STOP JERKING ME AROUND**"

"Ichigo-kun," said a voice from some where inside the room. "Please, stop fighting with Rukia-san!"

"..Wait…I know that voice…" Rukia stared at the other windows of Ichigo's room. They all had shades covering them, so no one could see in. That wasn't like Ichigo. It was like..he was **_hiding_** something…

But what?

"Please, Ichigo-kun," pleaded Orihime as she entered the open window's view. "Don't fight with Rukia-san!"

Rukia's eyes grew big. Ichigo said something but Rukia didn't hear it. It was all making sense now—why the blinds were down, why her window wasn't open, why Ichigo's shirt was off, and why Orihime told her that she loved Ishida. It was just all to make her, Rukia, believe there was nothing going on between Ichigo and Orihime, but she caught them!! She caught them in the act!!

Suddenly, she began to grow furious and balled up her hands into little fists and clenched her teeth.

Orihime and Ichigo were now arguing about something, but Rukia couldn't hear it—she was too angry and upset. She was starting to tear.

"**_BAKAAAAA!!" _**she screamed.

Ichigo and Orihime turned around to face her, but Rukia started to run away.

"**HEY, RUKIA!! RUKIA, _WAIT--!!"_** shouted Ichigo. He was about to jump out of the window and chase her, but Orihime put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ichigo-kun…I think it's best if we wait, and let _her_ sort this out."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(GASP!!)**

**IS THIS TRUE?!?!?!**

**COULD ICHIGO AND ORIHIME REALLY HAVE BEEN HAVING A...**

**..._MAKE-OUT SECTION?!?!?!?_**

**WHAT WILL BECOME OF OUR SHRIMP, RUKIA?!?!?!?!**

**ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT--!!**

**PRESS THAT 'review' BUTTON AND WRITE SOMETHING!!!**

**ANYTHING--(you can write 'pillow case' and i'll STILL thank you for the review)**

**kudasai :)**


	4. IN AN ORIHIME SENCE

Yellow!

Here's chapter 3, **(it's cheesy! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)**

and

_**MAGIC STICK BUTTER!!**_

Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rukia ran all the way to her 'Thinking Tree" (which wasn't that far way-it was only three blocks away from the Kurosaki Residents. But still, when you're up in a tree, sitting on your really high, favorite branch, you can't help but feel a world away).

Rukia sat down on her favorite branch. She knew that she had to calm herself down, but she still couldn't help but think: '_**WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!?!' She took a breath. 'OK, OK, Rukia—let's calm down for a second. OK, good**-now, let's list what happened in moment order--_

_I) yelled at Ichigo's window_

_2) Ichigo came out (with his shirt not present at the time)_

_3) We insulted each other_

_4) Th-then… Orihime came out and.. tried to make Ichigo shut up…_

_a-and then…I lost it…_

_...See, Rukia?!? There was nothing implying that Ichigo and Orihime were..uh, um (ahem), well yes. **THERE IS NO EVIDENCE THERE!!!!…**._'

For that split moment, Rukia had her first encounter with a little sumthin'-sumthin' called "enlightenment". She felt like a cloud- so light, nothing pulling her down, no feelings at all-

'**_WHO THE HELL AM I KIDDING?! _**

**_I'M PISSED!! I'M PISSED AT ICHIGO- ORIHIME!! THAT DIRTY BITCH, HOW COULD SHE LIE TO ME!!?? I, I THOUGHT'- _**She crossed her middle finger over her index finger-**_'I THOUGHT WE WERE LIKE THIS!!'_**

'**_HOW COULD THEY HAVE LIED TO ME!??_**'

'…_Or, at the least.._' Rukia felt her eyes tear up _'why did they have to keep it a secret from me…?_'

She silently cried in to the trunk of the tree, the tree now being her only source of comfort left in all worlds.

**----(This is what happened when Orihime left Rukia and started walking to her OWN house, while Rukia started walking to Urahara's Ramen Shop)---**

Orihime gave a big sigh. "I'm so glad that I told Rukia-san about my feeling for Ishida-kun. It's nice to know that she'll keep it a secret- even if she doesn't under why, she knows that it's important."

Orihime continued walking.

"It's nice to have Rukia-san around…I wish I could do something nice for her..."

Her cell started to rumble and go '**Beep Beep**'. Orihime took it out and said "Hello, this is Orihime who is this?"

"_Oi, Orihime- it's Ichigo. I need some help on that home work assignment; do you think you can help me?"_

"Yes, I think I can! I'll be at your place soon-"

"_But-"_

"Bye!"

'_Click!_'

"Now where was I? Oh, yes- what could I that do that could show how much I appreciate Rukia-san? Hmmm…Oh, and what am I going to about Ichigo-kun and his home work problem? Hmmm..**HEY!! _ICHIGO, RUKIA!!_**"

Orihime happily clapped her hands together.

"Wow, they're names string together so perfectly! _Ichigo and Rukia,_" Orihime sang happily. "_Ichigo and Rukia, Ichigo and Rukia, Ichigo and Rukia-_"

**(SOME TIME LATER) **

"_Ichigo and Rukia, Ichigo and Rukia, Ichi-,"_ Orihime stopped. There was something…something that was connecting with the two names 'Ichigo' and 'Rukia'. But what? 'Maybe if I say their names again, I'll understand what I'm trying to understand..'

"**Ichigo** and Rukia."

"Ichigo and **Rukia**."

"..Ichigo **and** Rukia."

Orihime's eyes grew big- she was having a revelation here!!

"THAT'S IT!' Orihime shouted "ICHIGO AND RUKIA!! THEY'RE A COUPLE!! (or more of) THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A COULPE!! HAHA, I FIGURED IT OUT!! YIIIIPPEEEEE!!" Orihime flew her arms up in the arm and did her little _'I'm a cute genius_' dance, then (in this order) jumped up, pointed to the sky, shouted "_NOW, TIME TO CONVINCE ICHIGO TO GO OUT WITH RUKIA—**TO THE KUROSAKI RESIDENTS!!!**_"

**-----(at the Kurosaki Residents/****Rukia is at the Ramen Shop and will soon come here)--- **

"ICHIGO!" Orihime shouted as she pounded her fists on his house door. She was so excited about her revelation, she felt like she was going to explode. "ICHIGO-KUN!" 'Ha_, ha, haa! Rukia-san will be so happy when Ichigo-kun finally asks her out on a date!! They'll be so happy together!! Hahaha!!_'

"OI! STOP POUNDING ON THE FRONT DOOR, YOU'LL BREAK IT!!" Shouted Ichigo as he stomped down the stairs. "Now," he flung open the door "What, may I ask, is going with you?"

"Well, I-" Orihime stopped talking. '_Wait a minute—I can't tell Ichigo-kun "Hey, I realized how good a couple you and Rukia-san look". He'll think I'm crazy! Hmmm- I have to convince Ichigo-kun with out telling him, like give him hints or something_.'

"Well?" said an irritated Ichigo.

"Umm…" Orihime was getting scared. '_What should I say?! I'll have to make up a lie, and a REALLY GOOD ONE TOO! But what?!_'

"Umm…I..I, I"

"You what?"

"I…**I LOVE YOU!**" Orihime immediately covered her mouth.

Ichigo stared at her. His mouth was open. After regaining a little brain back he stammered "Y-y-you wh-**WHAT?!?**"

"OOHH ICHIGO!!" screamed Isshin, Ichigo's crazed, perverted dad. "_HOW I'VE **WAITED** FOR THIS **MOMENT!**!_"

"_**Where the HELL did you come from?!**"_

"**THAT DOESN'T MATTER SON, BECAUSE**," Isshin dramatically clenched his fist while tears were streaming down his face. "**YOU HAVE FINNALY FOUND LOVE AT LAST!!! AND THIS IS NO PLACE TO CELIBRATE-**" Isshin grabbed both his son and his 'new girlfriend' and dragged them up stairs. "**_QUICK, TO ICHIGO'S BED ROOM!!_**"

**----(AT ICHIGO'S BEDROOM)---**

"**HERE WE ARE!**" Isshin threw Ichigo and Orihime into Ichigo's bedroom. "**NOW YOU GUYS 'CELIBRATE', AND ICHIGO-**" Isshin threw him two packs of condoms "**DON'T OVER DO IT!**"

Ichigo and Orihime stood there gaping at him.

"**I'M SORRY MS. ORIHIME, BUT I'M ALL OUT OF BIRTH CONTROL-**"

"**_THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU PERVERT!!_**" shouted Ichigo, as he slammed the door in Isshin's face. He locked it (so that Isshin couldn't bother them again) and plopped down on his bed, he was already worn out. He lazily stared at the ceiling. "You can have a seat anywhere."

Orihime decided to sit at Ichigo's desk.

"Soo..Why are you here again?" Ichigo continued to look at the ceiling.

"Don't you remember? You called me on my cell phone and asked if I could help with our home work Assignment."

"Oh yeah..that's right..," Ichigo was still staring at the ceiling. After some time he asked "what are you writing about?"

"I'm writing about someone that I love."

"…How can you say that?" he whispered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Orihime leaned over to try and get a look at Ichigo's face, but it wasn't working.

"How can you say that so boldly? Aren't you afraid about if that person found out they'd freak? Or is it that you're just lying about it?"

"N-no…I'm not lying about it. And I want him to find out about how I feel, that's why I'm writing about someone that I love."

**More silence**.

"..Who's the person?"

"Ishida-kun."

Ichigo spun around, facing her. "I-Ishida?! _That_ wet blanket?!"

"Yes, him." She stared to giggle.

"What's so funny?!"

"Nothing, it's just Rukia-san…she calls Ishida-kun that too."

"Oh" Ichigo looked at his ceiling once more. Was it possible that there was something so fascinating up there, that it was more fascinating than Orihime her self? After some more silence, Orihime couldn't stand it anymore- she had to know.

"SoIchigo-kun, whoareyouwritingabout?"

"Excuse me?"

"Um, I mean, who are you writing about?"

"…Aahh…I wanna…," dragged Ichigo, still, STILL looking at that ever fascinating ceiling of his. "..I wanna write about some one that I love, but I can't come up with anyone…that's what I need help on."

'_This is my chance!_' thought Orihime. "Weell," started Orihime "How about I name some girls and we'll narrow it down? **Kunieda Ryou.**"

"You mean the Track Star? No thankx."

"**Mahana?"**

"She's nice, but not my type."

"**Michiru?**"

"Nahh, to soft.

"Hmm, what about **Tatsuki-chan?**"

"What?! We're friends, and she doesn't like me in that way anyway."

"Well, I guess that leaves it to two girls then- **me** and **Rukia-san**."

"I thought there were more girls than that in our High School-"

"Well I'm saving time; now pick one- **Me or Rukia-san?**"

"Aaahhh.."

Orihime just thought of something that she hadn't noticed before. "Ichigo-kun, how come you are writing about someone that you love? It would be easier to write about one of your friends, but why someone you love?"

"aaahh..Orihime," Ichigo turned around so that he was looking straight at her. "I want you keep this a secret- I _need_ you not to tell _anyone._"

"Ok"

Ichigo sighed. "I'm trying to write about someone that I love because of the prize-"

"NO WAY, YOU LIKE CHAPPY THE BUNNY TOO?!"

"_NO!_ Orihime, I'm doing this so I can win the prize, but I'm not keeping it for myself- I'm gonna give it Rukia."

'_That is full proof that he likes her. Yup, no mistake._' Orihime nodded with her inner thought. "So," Orihime tried to choose her words carefully "why don't you write about Rukia-san, then? You're doing this for her, so you must have some sort of feelings for her."

"I'm not too sure if I like her in that way." Ichigo said a little too fast.

Orihime was getting impatient-this was taking such a long just to get Ichigo to admit that he loved Rukia-san, and she had other things to do! '_I have to make Ichigo find out that he really does love Rukia-san, and quick! I have a life too! But what's a way to make him realize this? Hmmm_,' Orihime thought, then she smiled smugly '_Hehehheh..i got it!_' Orihime got up from Ichigo's desk and sat down on the end of his bed. She slowly crawled toward Ichigo, while trying to where a face that said "come get some".

"O-Orihime," Ichigo stuttered. Her face was now already so close to his and he was beginning to feel very hot. "W-What are you-?"

"Shhh," Orihime raised a finger to her pouted lips, then put it down and closed the gap between her and Ichigo. 'Uugh_, I can't believe I'm actually kissing Ichigo. This is gorse! But, he doesn't stop at one point, then that means that he doesn't like Rukia-san. But if he does stop—then that means he likes, loves, has some kind of affectionate feel for her! XD !! But for the time being I have to make this a little less award for me. Got it! I'm kissing Ishida, I'm kissing Ishida, Ishida, Ishida!_' To hurry up the 'admitting that he like's Rukia-san' scene that she could picture in her mind, Orihime started to unbutton Ichigo's shirt. It fell crumpled on the floor. They were still kissing. Orihime gave a soft 'moan', just to make this a bit more real for Ichigo.

Then, Ichigo did something that Orihime hadn't expected- he split the gap between them (Orihime was expecting _that_), shouted "Gaah!," shoved her forcefully off the bed and scrambled to the other side of his room.

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!_" yelled Orihime as she rubbed her head.

"**WHAT THE $&# IS YOUR PROBLUM?!?!**" screamed Ichigo. "**DON'T DO THAT!! DON'T DO THAT, YA HEAR!? DON'T DO THAT TO ME OR ANYONE ELSE, YA GOT IT?!?**"

"ICHGO, IT WAS JUST A KISS!!"

"'just a kiss'? '_JUST A KISS' ?!?!?_" Ichigo's brows (if it was possible), went lower than low- they went super low. "**YOU $#&IN CAME ON TO ME!! JUST BECAUSE EVERYONE SEEMS TO DREAM ABOUT YOU GETTING HORNY WITH 'EM, DOESN'T MEAN THAT THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE-OTHER PEOPLE LIKE ME, WHO JUST $#&IN DON'T WANT THAT SHIT!!**" Ichigo turned around and punched the wall. He was furious.

'_He's mad…,_' thought Orihime '_He's like…Super Saiyan mad.._' Orihime had another revelation right then. "Ichigo," whispered Orihime "What I did…it was stupid." They both stayed silent.

………….

When it seemed like all of time itself had passed, Ichigo asked "…why..?"

Orihime couldn't help but laugh. Now that she had lots of time to think about it, she realized that her plan was, in fact, stupid. She couldn't believe that she had done it. "Ahh," Orihime laughed "To be honest, Ichigo-kun, I thought that if…if I kissed you, then you would realize how much you liked Rukia-san. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't mean to freak you out; I just wanted…I just wanted you and Rukia-san to be a couple…and be happy." Ichigo was still quiet. Orihime looked up at him. "Ichigo-kun, can you forgive me?"

Ichigo sighed. "Y'know," he started "that was my first kiss. Ever. And y'know somethin' else?" He turned around to face her. "That dumb-ass plan of yours? It actually worked." Orihime was beside her self.

"During that time…when we were y'know, kissin', I thought '_isn't this supposed to feel right? Like it's the best thing in the world?_' but it wasn't feeling like that at all. Then, for some reason, I started thinkin' about one of my fights with Rukia. And I just couldn't help but notice how blue her eyes where. Their just so…intensely blue. Then this weird thought popped in my mind, _'What if I was kissin' Rukia right now?_' That's when I knew, and I started panicking and having a spaz attack. And then I just lost my mind completely."

Orihime was in utter shock at this point.

Her 'stupid' plan worked.

1) Ichigo—ICHIGO KUROSAKI WAS ADMITTING THAT HE LOVES OR HAS SOME KIND OF AFFECTIONATE FEELING FOR RUKIA. (snap!)

2) Ichigo was admitting this to _her_.

Orihime was just about to think of her third one when there was a loud _thump_ out side of one of Ichigo's windows. It was probably just a bird.

"So anyway, Orihime," Ichigo extended his hand to her. He was about to say '_Thank you for everything'_ but the loud, annoying, yet familiar shout of "**_Baka!_**" beat him to it.

Ichigo opened his window and shouted something back at Rukia.

Then Rukia shouted something back at Ichigo. Then a back-pack was thrown at Ichigo. '_This isn't right_,' thought Orihime '_If Ichigo-kun wants Rukia-san, then they can't argue like this._' Orihime got up and tried to stop Ichigo from fighting with Rukia.

"Ichigo-kun! Stop fighting with Rukia-san!"

"Hey, don't interrupt!"

"But this isn't how you should be treating someone that you want to go out with-"

"Hey, not so** loud**-"

"**_BAKAA!_**" Ichigo and Orihime stopped fighting and saw Rukia running away.

"HEY, **RUKIA!** **_RUKIA!_**" Ichigo started panicking.

"**Ichigo**," Orihime put a hand on his bare shoulder. "I think we should leave this to her to work out." Ichigo stopped.

"But- Ok. Yeah, she needs to cool off some." Ichigo run his hand throw his hair. "Oi, since when have the window blinds been down?"

"I don't know…"

_**(OMAKE)**_

**(ISSHIN) "hehehe, I knew they would forget to put the blinds down, that's why I did it for them!! Haha!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DAMN. THAT WAS SOME CRAZY STUFF.**

**CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON IF YOU WANNA SEE IF ICHIGO AND RUKIA WILL WORK IT OUT!! **

**THANKX TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED SO FAR!**

**YOU GUYZ ARE THE FREAKIN' BANANA BREAD!**

**AND I MEAN THAT IN THE BEST WAY POSSIBLE! XD**


	5. Azuma Thankx thee

**Yellow!**

I just thought that I should make this **clear-o** (haha, like **jell-o**).

This story will end soon (I know, it's sad) but **FEAR NOT!! FOR—**

**THIS IS GOING TO BE A COLLECTION OF SHORT STORYS—STORYS THAT WILL ONLY BE A FEW CHAPTERS LONG!!**

So, if you guys got any ideas for a short story, don't be afraid ta say it. _I**, HAYASHI AZUMA**, (FOREST OF THE EAST), **SHALL LISTEN!!**_

Thank you for supporting and reviewing (takes deep breath):

_ChibiKitty 14_

_Viashino wizard_

_Jakinbandw_

_Andrag_

_Agent HUNK_

_Narutolovesramen (lets go Ramen!)_

_SapphireWhiteTigress_

_Alaena Night (so awesome)_

_Kagome5177_

_BandOfThief_

_MabudachiGirl_

_Satan Junior No Super Henta…(that's real long, man) (crazy XD)_

_Ninjouzata_

_King of the abyss_

_Mme. Raye_

_AnimeDeath_

_Sakkidatta Akuma_

_Flowerspring_

_Kwistal_

_4 r0y MuStAnG_

_and_

_RobinAmon!!!!_ (exhale)

Thank you!!

**HAYASHI, AZUMA**

**(Forest of the East)**

**ps: This short stroy is called "The ASSINMENT!!"**

**pss: Does anyone know what anime/manga Miss Yukari is from? (I do XD)**


	6. satisfaction without Ramen

Yellow!

Finally, after all that waiting—

Here it is!!! **Yeah!**

It took me some time to come up

with this because I just couldn't decide

how the ending should go.

"Should Ishida Kiss Rukia?"

"Should Rukia and Ichigo have some relationship difficulties?"

and…

"**WHERE IS THAT DAMNED BLACK HAYATE?!?!"**

**WARINING: YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ SOME FLUFF AND CHEESYNESS**

**I don't own Bleach or Ms. Yukari or Ms. Kurosawa! But I do own a Kirara doll! **

Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It must have been well into the night when Rukia thought she was ready to go back to the Kurosaki Residents. She had long stopped crying and she had finally finished writing her paper on someone that she loved. To be accurate, it was more like a poem but it had ALL the works that any fan girl would die to read- so pleasing Ms. Yukari and making her show it off to her former school mate Ms. Kurosawa, who would obviously get jealous, was no-pro-blame-o.

Rukia jumped down from her branch and landed softly on the sidewalk. She looked up at the starry night sky. She started to remember the sunset that she had seen earlier that day and she started to miss that moment. Everything seemed more simpler then, but now knowing Ichigo and Orihime were together…It would make looking at the sunset all too painful again.

'_I should just accept it as it is,'_ thought Rukia as she started her walk to the Kurosaki Residents. '_I mean, I can't pretend that it's not happening anymore and besides…It's making Ichigo happy, and…I love seeing him that way.' _

Rukia continued walking.

Her stomach grumbled.

"Ah, I forgot to eat dinner! (is something wrong with me?) I guess I better sneak through the front door and take some from the…frig-thingy.

**_QUICK, TO KUROSAKI FRIG-THING!_**"

**-----------(At the Kurosaki Residents)-----------**

'_Where could she be?'_ thought Ichigo as he stared out his window. It had been about 5 hours since Orihime said good bye and left his house, saying something about "Going to see Ishida". Before she left he thanked her once again for the 'kiss' and vowed that he would "wait for Rukia (maybe for ever)" and "not leave that spot" until Rukia was back home. And so, he began his long, cramping, wait for Rukia. It wasn't as boring as it would seem, because he was constantly thinking of Rukia. _'I love that hair style that she always seems to mange…It's like some one had thrust a carved pumpkin on her head and put jell on the ends to make them stand up and be pointy…'_ which lead to the thought of '_She's really original…I've never met anyone who was so curious about the things that I and probably the rest of society take for granted…When ever she asks me a question, even if it was rhetorical, she makes me feel **wanted. Needed. Useful**.' _Which lead him to think of all the things that she had ever asked.

''**_Ichigo, what's that?' 'Manga?' 'Hey, there's picture's in this book!' ' _**

''**_What's that?' 'A theme song?' 'Asterisk?' 'I never knew we had one!' '_**

''**_Why does Paris Hilton always say 'That's hot'?' '_**

Oh yes, Ichigo always did feel _needed_ when she asked a question. He was just about to think of another question she had asked when he heard a little _creeekk_ coming from the kitchen.

------------------------------

Rukia walked up to the Kurosaki Residents with only one thing on her mind; food. She was at the front door and fished in her pockets for her keys but she couldn't find them anywhere. '_Damn. Why does Azuma always make people in fanfics lose their keys at nighttime? Baka…_' But little did Rukia know that it was in fact **not** Azuma's fault that Rukia had lost her keys…it was her own damn fault. '_I guess I'll just have to sneak in,_' thought Rukia as she took out a paperclip that she had just happened to have in her pocket after snatching it from Ms. Yukari's desk. She bent it this way and that until it fit perfectly in the lock of the door. '_Bingo- who's a genius?_' She silently pushed the door open and walked in. It wasn't too dark in the living room/ kitchen. Rukia dashed to the refrigerator-thingy and (in slow-motion) reached her hand out and carefully, very carefully, grabbed the handle and (in an unbelievably slow, redundantly carefully, that it was so so so aggravating to watch and not think _"**C'MON ALREADY!!"**_) opened it. It made a very irritating _creeekk_ noise that made Rukia shudder. Ah, but inside…_it was a wonderland-of—_'_Wait,' _thought Rukia_ 'where's the Ramen?! Don't tell me this family doesn't eat Ramen!!_ _**WHAT'S WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?!?**' _Rukia was just about to think '_what a bunch of-_' when she hear the thumping of someone running down the stairs, interrupting her thought. She stiffened.

"Rukia!"

She stiffened some more. She knew that voice. She loved hearing that voice. She didn't want to hear it now.

"Rukia," panted Ichigo as he ran to her. She took a breath, then turned around to face Ichigo. She then stiffened more, if it was possible. There wasn't something right about his face. It didn't have its usal frown or low brow; the brow was up on his forehead and he was…**_ 'SMILING?!'_** thought Rukia.

"I'm so happy that you're here!" Ichigo said as he stopped in front of her.

'_There is something not right with Ichigo,' _thought Rukia_ 'he sad the word '**happy**'- and he didn't use it to express sarcassim or anything like it_._ Is this an imposter?!'_

"OI, what's with that stupid face?" Ichigo asked her dully.

'_Good, that's the Ichigo I know and…lov.._' She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Anyway, Rukia, there's something that I really want to tell you!" he said, becoming happy again.

"Ichigo," butted in Rukia. "I…I know what you want to tell me." _'I just can't hear it'_

"**_WHAAAAAAAT?!?!"_** Shouted Ichigo as his moth dropped to the floor, with a loud bang. '**_SHE KNOWS?!?' _**he thought**_ 'B-B-BUT HOW COULD SHE HAVE KNOWN?!? IS MY LOVE FOR HER THAT OBVIOUS?!?!'_**

"Ichigo," Rukia now fully faced him, the shining light of the refrigerator casting a soft glow on her face. She took a deep breath. "I…I'm happy for you. I'm happy that you and Orihime are together."

**----------(at the Ishida Residents)----------**

Meanwhile, we meet our notorious '_wet blanket'_ who is currently at his high-tech, or "modern" apartment where he is beating himself up for how he acted earlier.

"Dammit!" cursed Ishida. "Why didn't I act nice around Orihime? I didn't even try! Damn!" He looked outside his balcony window. The stars were out. "But no," he gritted his teeth. "I just _had_ to act like a _geek_, didn't I?" _(Personally, I am not a geek, but I am proud of being an otaku: Azuma) _Ishida continued to look outside. He lowered his eyelids, casting a softer expression. "…I am so ashamed at myself…"

'_**Knock, Knock' **_

"WHO ARE YOU?" Shouted Ishida as he spun around to the direction of the two knocks, which had obviously come from his front door. "I'm sorry," he hastily said, running to open the door. "That was rude, I'm sorr-**WHA?!**" Ishida stood there at his front door, gaping at a certain red hair girl.

"Hello Ishida-kun!" Orihime said happily.

"Wh-wh-wha- **WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?!**" Ishida was still gaping.

"Um," Orihime thought some, and then lied "My house has flooded and, uh, me and Tatsuki-chan are in a fight, so I can't stay at her house…So I was wondering if I could spend the night here."

"Why here!?" Ishida blurted.

"Because…I think you're a nice person and…," She bit her lower lip "and, I like you."

Ishida stared at her.

After some time, he asked "…Would you like to come in?"

"Yes! Yes, that would be great!" She thanked him as she walked inside. Maybe it wasn't something that could be seen in the electrical lighted apartment, but when Orihime and Ishida both walked past the balcony window, it was in the shining star's light that you could see the faintest of all smiles…behind the mask of two faces….

**---------(back at the Kurosaki Residents)------**

"**What the hell**?" said Ichigo. What the hell was wrong with her? Why did Rukia say that? What could have made her think that he and Orihime where- _'Aah, I understand now,' _thought Ichigo_ 'She must've thought this when she saw me with my shirt off and Orihime was standing next to me…so that's why she overreacted…' _

"'What_ the hell'_ what?" asked Rukia. '_Why did Ichigo say that?'_

"Listen, Rukia. Let me make one thing very **clear**," and in slow motion, he embraced her. He leaned his head down so that it was next to the shell of her ear. "Me and Orihime aren't going out." He whispered. Rukia's eye grew very big, and became a glistening blue color. "But if you'll let me…I'd like to go out with you."

Rukia stiffened when she heard that. Had she heard right? Yes! Yes, she had! She didn't know what to say, she was so happy. It felt like a giant stone had been released from her chest. Tears started falling from her eyes. "Ichigo," her voice sounded muffled on his chest.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo as he moved from her ear and looked straight into her eyes.

Finally, Rukia got to do what she had wanted to do for sometime. She quickly wrapped her arms around a smiling Ichigo and immediately closed the gap between them. However, she had done it a bit too fast, so instead of their lips crashing into each other and started their long anticipated make-out scene-- it was their teeth instead.

"**_Ow!"_** they shouted in unison. "_Damn_, I think I think I chipped a tooth."

"Oi, Rukia!"

"What-OMG! MY TOOTH!" There it was, lying on the floor of the kitchen, instead of being tightly fasted into Rukia's gum.

**(OMAKE)**

_Urahara is the kind of guy who likes to take it easy. _

_He's the kind of guy who likes to make sure everyone's alright._

_He's the kind of guy who likes to get some sleep. _

_Those are the reasons why he makes such a great shop keeper. _

_That's why tonight, when he got a call from one of his favorite customers that something was wrong, _

_he sleeply got up from his futon bed, took his time walking over to this favorite customer's house of his, _

_and asked what was wrong._

_"Urahara-san, there's too much Ramen in my refrigorator. I need you to take it." _

_And so, Urahara did. Because that's the kind of guy he is. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Well, that ended on a weird note. ;p

So, next chapter is when we will all find out—

_**WHO THE WINNER OF THE CHAPPY THE BUNNY T-SHIRT IS!! **_

_**YAAAAAY!!**_

Oh yeah, This chapter is special because I'm celebrating 2850hits!!

This is awesome!

Arigatou!

NOW QUICK—**_PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON IF YOU WISH TO SEE A NEW CHAPTER!!_**

Don't make me get my Kirara doll out here. **Really.**


	7. THE chapter!

Yellow!

Without further adu, here is _**THE**_ chapter!!

Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now, now everyone," said Ms. Yukari, trying to shush her students. They had been talking all mourning abut this-that, but mostly about the absents of Orihime, Ishida, Rukia and Ichigo. And it was quite unusual for them to be late- well, except for Orihime. Orihime only came on time or even early in the summer. Tuning out, Ms. Yukari thought back something that Orihime had said to her a few months ago _"I'm so excited that summer's almost here, that I can't sleep! But when I wake up in the mourning, I wake up all sparkly!" Orihime squealed while casting the affect that she was sparkling. _

'_That Orihime sure is a weird one…,' _thought Ms. Yukari. Tuning back to reality, Ms. Yukari saw that her students hadn't quieted down at all.

"Now, class, please,"

The class was still talking.

"**CLASS."**

Still talking.

"_**SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE BRATS—OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!!" **_shouted Ms. Yukari with a pulse mark on her head. The class silenced immediately, all thinking the same thing;

'_Ms. Yukari sure is a weird one…_'

"Thank you, now everyone," said Ms. Yukari as she started to walk around the classroom, taking the student's homework assignment "I want you to know that this particular home work assignment is taken_ very_ seriously- understood? I mean, besides your other exams and other school crap, this is like, your whole grade for the year and- **MR. KEIGO, WHERE IS YOUR HOMEWORK?!?!?"**

"Umm…Sorry, but I couldn't complete it-"

"**DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR ME?!? I FREAKIN' SAID THAT THIS IS ASSIGHNMENT IS WORTH MORE THAN ALL THE BEST RAMEN AND ANIME COMBIND, **_**DUH**_**!!!!"**

"Sorry-"

"**YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A FREAKIN' GOOD EXCUSE FOR THIS!!! **_**DAMN IT!!"**_

"W-well..My grandmother died and I had to drive over to her house and…yeah…"

"**YOU CALL THAT AN EXCUSE?!?!? PUHTOOY!-"**Ms.Yukari spat on his desk**. "MY **_**PINKY TOE**_** COULD HAVE MADE UP A BETTER EXCUSE THAN THAT PIECE O' FREAKIN' ROTTED CANDY!!!! GO STAND OUTSIDE AND DON'T GO ANY WHERE UNTIL I TELL YOU TO!!!! **_**DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!?!!?!?!?"**_

"Y-y-yes Ms.Yukari…!"

"Good,"Ms.Yukari took a breath, trying to relax herself. She inhaled again and screamed _**"NOW GOOO!!!"**_

Keigo immediately dashed outside. The whole classroom stayed silent and kept silent even after Ms. Yukari collected all of the homework assignments and went to her desk to grade them. The tension in the classroom was tenser then it had ever been within all the years wasted there.

'_There's only one explanation why Ms. Yukari exploded with more furry and anger then usual-'_ thought the class.

_'She must've been dumped by another boy friend again,' _The class sweat-dropped.

"_**NO SWEAT-DROPPING!!!"**_

……………..

"Well, class, I've just about finished grading your assignments and let me say just this- I'm very _disappointed_ in you-**ALL OF YOU**. None of you even tried to write something the least bit romantic! **Not even **_**you**_**, Chiyo-chan. You **_**failed**_**."**

Hearing that, Chiyo-chan burst into tears. "Bwaaaa! _Sniff, sniff_, I'm so sorry Sensei!! I-I-I thought I was trying my best-"

"_OBVIOUSLY_, YOU WEREN'T TRYING HARD ENOUGH!!! **NOW SHUT UP, I HAVE A CLASS TO RUN!!"**

But no matter how hard she tried, Chiyo-chan still cried.

"That's it-**YOU'RE JIONING KIEGO IN THE HALL IF YOU CAN'T STOP CRYING!!!"**

"O-ok…"sniffed Chiyo chan. If there was one person she feared in her short living life, it was Keigo. He was pervert. _Ewww._

**----------------------(In the Halls of the School)--------------------------**

"Hurry it up Rukia! We're late enough as it is!" shouted Ichigo as he and Rukia ran to their class room.

Rukia smiled. "Shut up! Your legs are much longer than mine so you go faster!"

"Not my fault your legs are short! Now c'mon, we're-_WWAAAAAAA!!"_ Ichigo tripped on his own foot and landed right smack on his face.

"Ichigo!" Shouted Rukia as she catched up to him. "Ichigo, are you alright?!" She sat next to him, and tried to make her voice sound concerned and not like she was trying to suppress a laugh- which she was.

"You find this funny, don't you?!" grumbled Ichigo.

"Yes" laughed Rukia. "Hahahahahaha!"

"Yeah, well...we'll see who'll be laughing _**after**_ school." Said Ichigo as he tried to pick himself off the floor.

"_Oooo_, _Ichigo_ You're _so_ _**bad**_" teased Rukia seductively.

"You're pretty bad yourself, for someone who's only **half my size**."

"Shut up!" Rukia punched Ichigo on the head. "We short people have _feelings_ too!"

"…I _**know**_ you **do**." Breathed Ichigo seductively. He moved closer to Rukia, staring intently into her wide eyes. When he was close enough, he started to stroke her hair. It was soft. She leaned on his chest, and he put his other arm around her small body.

They sat like that for a while; Ichigo stroking Rukia's' hair and Rukia staring at his eyes. It was just one of those…_comforting_ moments.

"Ichigo…" whispered Rukia. "Ichigo, we have to go."

"…Don't…wanna…" he breathed in the sent of her hair. Apples.

"We have to." She said getting up and walking away from him, towards the class room.

It was a stupid question, but he just had to ask "Why?"

"Because," Rukia said, walking towards a classmate who _**looked**_ like he was sleeping outside of their classroom. "I sense a certain _**Keigo**_ _watching_ **us**." She hit his head with her back pack, hard enough so he would be knocked out.

"What's wrong with that?"

"He was staring at us in a _**perverted**_ way."

"_Eeeeewwww_."

And ending on that note, Rukia kicked open the door to their classroom, and slammed her foot down on the floor- making a _THWACK!_ sound. Ichigo ran to her side, and in unison they both stupidly asked **"ARE WE LATE?!"** Everyone in the class was staring at them; except Ms. Yukari. She was staring intently into space.

"Mr. Kurosaki and Ms. Kuchiki," Ms. Yukari said through gritted teeth. "Hand me your papers and **sit down**."

"Yes ma'am." They could both feel the tension in the room, and they both had a theory why: _'Ms. Yukari got dumped again.' _Ichigo and Rukia took out their homework and handed it to Ms. Yukari as they walked to their desks. They sat down quietly and didn't speak another word.

Time passed eventually, and Ms. Yukari stood in front of her desk. "I've finished grading your papers," she said quietly. Her eyes were watering and her breathing was unsteady.

"_Is she allergic to ramen?_," thought Rukia in discussed.

Ms. Yukari took another breath. "Your papers…SO BEAUTIFUL!" Ms. Yukari wailed, tears streaming down her face. "Both of you, spilling out all of your hearts and souls and even your other unnecessary organs!! It's clear who the winner is…THE WINNER IS--"

The classroom door boomed open again, and both Orihime and Ishida stupidly asked in unison **"ARE WE LATE?!"**

"_**YOU IDOITS! YOU TOTTALLY RUINED THE DRAMA IN THE ROOM!!! TAKE YOUR SEATS!!"**_ Orihime and Ishida power walked to Ms. Yukari, gave her their papers, and quickly took their seats. They glanced at each other and tried not to laugh, for what ever reason it might have been. Ms. Yukari skimmed through their papers, and quickly grabbed a tissue, because-some how- her nose started to bleed.

'_This is hard,_' thought Ms. Yukari. _'Which one do I choose? The one where hearts, souls, and other unnecessary organs are being spilled out, or the one that has smut? Heart or Smut? Both good choices, but which rules out the other?_'

**-----------------(Many, Many, Many, Class periods Later)--------------**

After making many notes, metal debates, and ordering and flirting with the Ramen Shop Chef- Urahara- Ms. Yukari had come to her final decision. "Ok class; I will now announce the winner of the Chappy the Bunny T-Shirt!!" Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Orihime, and even Keigo- who was still outside- leaned forward in their desks. This was it;

'_This is it!_' thought Ichigo.

'_This is my time to shine- sorry Ichigo!' _thought Rukia, looking intensively at Ichigo.

'_This is it- now finally school will end and me and Ishida can continue our intensive make out session that we started last night!!' _squealed Orihime.

'_This is it- now I can finally get up to go to the potty!!_' uncomfortably thought Ishida.

"**THIS IS THE FINNAL CHAPTER!!"** shouted Urahara from the corner of the class room (Ms. Yukari didn't want him to leave, because she said that her students needed to learn what the definition of 'sexy' was, and that they would learn it when they saw him. ).

"And the winner…of the Chappy the Bunny…T-Shirt…is……………_**DAMN IT, WHAT'S WITH ALL THE TESHION?!? LOSEN YOURSELVES UP A LIL'- JEEZ!**_

Now then, the winner is Urahara."

"_**WHAT?!?"**_ spat Rukia_**. "I POURED MY ENTIRE F#$N HEART INTO THAT PIECE O' SHIT ASSIGHNEMENT, DAMNIT!!! JUST WHAT THE HELL DID URAHARA WRITE THAT WAS SO MUCH BETTER THAN THAT?!?!?!"**_

"He stole my heart away," sighed Ms. Yukari as little pink and red hearts started to float from her head. "It can't be described or written on paper- WHICH IS WHY YOU ALL FAILED!"

"'_**FAILED' MY ASS!!"**_

"Jeez, Rukia," Urahara walked over to Ms. Yukari's desk, and out of nowhere held out the Chappy the Bunny T-Shirt. "You can be such a pain sometimes. Ichigo, c'mere. Give this to Rukia or whatever. Chappy was never my style anyway." He turned to Ms. Yukari and said soothingly "Sorry, but I've already got a girl friend. An' believe me- **she ain't going anywhere**." Ending on that note, Urahara strutted out of the classroom and out of the school.

**A final look at our heroes and their finial say in the story:**

**Ichigo: **

"Well…I can't really say I saw that coming." He was holding the T-Shirt in his hands. He turned to Rukia. "This is for you." He said softly. She took it and looked at it silently.

**Rukia:**

Through the fast events that just past, so much was going through her head- it felt like swimming in hurricane waters. She was toying with the Chappy the Bunny T-Shirt in her hands that Ichigo had given her. Then, with out really knowing it, she grabbed Ichigo's right hand and started to drag him out of the class room.

"R-Rukia, what're-"

"**Silence** **fool**." Rukia was at the door to their class room and sharply turned around to face Ms. Yukari's desk. Ms. Yukari was looking dazed. **"Ms. Yukari!"** Rukia snapped. She stared intensively into her eyes. **"This won't be forgotten."**

'_Wh-whaaaa?!?'_ thought Ichigo.

Ms. Yukari narrowed her eyes at Rukia. "Is that a _challenge_?" she sneered.

"**No…it is a **_**threat**_."

'…_what the hell is going on between them?'_ Ichigo was looking back and forth between Rukia and Ms. Yukari.

Then, as Rukia exited the classroom- still dragging Ichigo- she dramatically threw the Chappy the Bunny T-shirt into the air, like a bocae of flowers. Through the screaming girls trying to get the T-shirt, Ms. Yukari yelled. _**"HEY, IT'S NOT OVER—BITCH!!"**_

**Orihime:**

'_Yay! Make out ttttiiiiiiiiimme!!'_

**Ishida:**

'_**FINNALLY!**_**'** thought Ishida. _'Now I can go the potty at last!!_' And with the speed of his lighting blue arrows, he ran to the door of the class room! But as he was about to turn the knob, he was interrupted by—

"ISHIDA-KUUUUUN!!"

'_Great…What does Orihime need now? Dammit, this is __**serious!**__'_

Orihime skipped over to him, hoping that he would accept her invitation of having a make-session with her after school. "Ishida-kun?"

"Y-yes?" Orihime took notice that he was standing in a very peculiar way; both his legs were crossed very tightly.

"Hhm? Ishida-kun, are you in pain?"

Ishida was just about to answer her when the _most-awful-thing--and-i-mean-the-__**worest-thing--happened**__---_he couldn't hold in his pee. **"S-S-SORRY ORIHIME!!!" **Ishida screamed while running to the men's room. He could feel the wetness climbing down his legs, and spreading rapidly throughout his pants. He was so close to the bathroom. He grabbed the door knob, and using all of his Quincy strength, he broke the door open- only to find the one stalled pee-place already taken.

"_**SHUT THE DAMN DOOR- PERVERT!!"**_

"S-s-s-s-s-s-sorry! Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry," sputtered Ishida. He clumsily tried to put the broken door back on its hinges, but it-_quote_- **"ISN'T WORKING, DAMNIT!"**

"_**Hey!" **_

Ishida turned around, and was greeted by a punch in the face.

"_Hey_, I don't care whether you are a pervert, or somebody who enjoys pissin' in his pants-_BUT NO BODY CUTS LINES!!"_

"**WHAT?!? BUT THERE'S **_**NEVER**_** LINES FOR THE GUY'S POTTY!!!" **

IN THE PAST 28 AND A THIRD QUARTER YEARS, THE LINE FOR LOCAL RESTROOM HAVE INCREASED AN ASTONASHING 67 PERCENT. THE CAUSE FOR THIS IS STILL UNKOWN, BUT RESEARCHERS HAVE A THEROY THAT IT IS BECAUSE ARE NOW EITHER

_**A)**__ MORE PERVERTED THAN IN THE LATER YEARS _

_**B)**__ EVOLUTION HAS MADE IT SO THAT THE NEW GENERNATIONS HAVE SMALLER BLATTERS._

WHAT EVER THE REASON, YOU CAN HELP LOWER THE LINES AT THE RESTROOMS- NOT GO AT ALL. WAIT TILL YOU GET HOME. OR GO ON THE STREET. REMEMBER, YOU _CAN_ MAKE DIFFERENCE IN THE WAITING LINES- YOU'LL BE HELPING SOMEONE ELSES BLATTER.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well. There. You. Have. It.**

I gotta say, I think I made Ichigo really OOC in this ending chapter.

but anyway, HA! betcha never saw URAHARA being the winner!!

But really, I didn't know who of the four- Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida-

should win. So I choose Urahara._ THE RAMEN MASTER!_

So while I still believe I have your atention and are still reading this,

I would like to thank _**everyone**_ for reading. Honestly,

I'm just too _**tired**_ to **_care_** if anyone leaves a reveiw or not.

I'm just happy that I got to finish this ending,_** even**_ though I honestly don't really like it.

am I forgetting to mention something? _Oh yeah!_

the next story. Well, it's going to be real short- _hopefully_- and I think I'll make it

more about Ramen.

tho' I'm not sure.

anyway, thankx again!

HAYASHI, AZUMA

****


	8. Other Story The Hidden Camera

Here's another story!

Hopefully, I'll update this one a lot faster

Than the last one!

Heheheheh.

I don't own bleach! duh, I mean, if I owned it, it would never get updated. I think I'd be fired- first day of the job! Hahaha...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Other story: The Camera Man**_

_**Part One: The Hidden Camera**_

Urahara leaned against the counter of his Ramen Shop. He let out a sigh. All the stools and chairs and tables were empty. The Ramen bowls were getting dusty.

**----(10 minutes later)----**

Urahara shifted his position and rested his head against his arms. He let out a snort. Again, all the stools and chairs and tables were empty. The Ramen bowls were getting a second layer of dust.

**---(5 minutes later)---**

Urahara sprawled himself on the counter. He let out a "Nnnnnn…." The stools and chairs and tables were still empty. The Ramen bowls were starting their third layer of dust.

**---(2 minutes later)---**

Urahara did a handstand on the counter. He could feel the blood going to his head. Yet, no matter which angle he looked at the shop, it was still empty. Not even a tumble weed would roll by. The Ramen bowls hadn't even started their next layering.

---(47.5 seconds later)---

"_**Hhhaaarrrhhhh!"**_ Urahara jumped off the counter and, again, looked exasperatly around at the Ramen Shop. "This is getting annoying—BUT IT'S GETTING TIDIUSLY BORING TOO!!" He started to pace around the shop while having one hand on his chin and the other toying with a pair of chop sticks. "_**Think Urahara, think!! That piece of sexy jelly that you call a brain must have an idea for attracting customers!! C'mon!"**_ Urahara continued to pace around- "THAT'S IT!! I _**KNEW**_ MY BRAIN WAS **SEXY** _**AND**_** SMART!!**" He shouted as he dashed into the main store, and into his office. He opened his closet and started to rummage through it. _"I know it's in here some where…"_ He mumbled ever now and then.

"Master Urahara! What are you doing?" said that really tall man who wears the glasses and who has lots of muscles and who I can't remember his name right now, sorry.

"Oh, hey you- that really tall man who wears the glasses and who has lots of muscles and who Azuma can't remember his name right now, sorry- I'm just looking for- FOUND IT!!"

"Hmm?" that really tall man who wears the glasses and who has lots of muscles and who I can't remember his name right now, sorry, peeked over Urahara to see what he found. "Sir is that…?"

"Yup!! This is my old, dear friend, Video Camera!" Urahara held the 1997 object with pride. _**"How are you?"**_ he started to rub his face against 'Video Camera'. _**"You've been hiding for so long that I thought you ran away! You sneaky little devil you!" **_Hearts started to pop out of Urahara's head.

"…Sir, what do plan on doing with, uh, Video Camera?"

"Hehhehhehhehheh…What am I going to do with it you ask? Hehehe, well…," Urahara leaned into that really tall man who wears the glasses and who has lots of muscles and who I can't remember his name right now,sorry's ear and whispered his devious plan.

"…Sir, it's great, but why must you call it _'devious'_??"

"**BECAUSE SHE'LL THINK IT'S DEVIOUS-** _**DUH!!"**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

hehehe

hey, thanks every one who reveiwed! I wasn't expecting that many!

and thanks always to the hit piont- I gots more than 5,000 now!!

thankx!


	9. Other Story Urahara's 'devious' plan

Yellow! l

ong time no read!

how's everyone's summer?!?

I don't own bleach, duh...but i do own a couple of the BLEACH japanese comicx...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**__**

_**The Camera Man**_

_**Part 2: Urahara's 'devious' plan**_

"HO-KAY, EVERYONE! WELCOME TO THE URAHARA'S SHOP'S BOARD MEETING!!" greeted Urahara. Of the board meeting were Ururu, Jinta and Tessai. Jinta leaned over to Tessai and whispered,

"_Hey, why are we having a board meeting? We've got better things to do." _

"**THAT'S** **BECAUSE**," interrupted Urahara. "**YOU ATTUALLY **_**DON'T**_** HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO!!** BUT THE MAIN PIONT IS THAT I HAVE SOMETHING EVERY IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU GUYS AND, _we need more quality time together_."

"Who wants to spend **'**_**quality time'**_ with you?!" snorted Jinta.

Urahara giggled. _"__**Oh**__, Jinta-kins, you__** silly little boy**__!" _sang Urahara as he ruffled the boy's red hair. "Ahem, anyway, back to more important matters. The first thing is that we would like to thank ChibiKitty 14 and MabudachiGirl for telling us what Tessai's name was!! _**Who knows what evil wonders would have befallen us if Tessai's name was never known??! **_And what else is there? Oh yes! Ahem." Urahara put on a grave face and spoke in a grave tone. "As you know, the Ramen shop that has been added only has one customer so far—Rukia Kuchiki. Even though she eats like a pig, she doesn't pay her bills. Obviously, we cannot destroy Rukia Kuchiki- because she's just too stubborn to die. And it would hurt other people's feelings. Thus making them hate us. So how do we solve this problem of no profits from the Ramen Shop?"

"We close it down." Said Tessai.

"We Torture Rukia into making her pay her bills- we destroy Chappy the Bunny." Said Jinta.

"Um…We sell more Soul Society merchandise?" said Ururu.

"**WRRROOOOOOOOOOONNNNG!!!!** **WRONG, WRONG, WRONG!! ALL **_**TERRIBLE ANSWERS**_" Shouted Urahara as he did a dramatic pose, in which he swept off his jacket and raised a pointing finger into the air. _**"WE MAKE A COMMERCIAL!!!" **_Everyone stared at him. Ururu was in disbelief. Jinta had a face that said _'the hell?'_. Tessai started shaking his head. He knew what was going to come next. "_IN THE COMMERCIAL, ISHIDA WILL BE IN THE KITCHEN COOKING RAMEN WHEN ORIHIME COMES IN! THEN THEY'LL HAVE A FOOD FIGHT AND START MAKING OUT!!!!_ AREN'T I A DEVIOUS GEINUS OR WHAT?!??!!!!"

Tessai was still shaking his head. He was so embarrassed.

"DO YOU EVEN _**KNOW **_WHAT DEVIOUS **MEANS?!"** shouted Jinta as he sprang onto his feet and pointed a finger at Urahara.

"_**YES**_ I **DO**, _JINTA!!_ IT MEANS _**SHIFTY, CRAFTY**_-"

"**NO, IDOIT!!** IT MEANS _**NOT STRAIGHT FORWARD, ROUNDABOUT**_-"

"Doesn't it mean both of those things?" Quietly asked Ururu.

"UH," sputtered Jinta. Then, quickly changing the subject: "**DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH COMMERICAILS COAST?!?!?!!? WE'D GO BANK RUPT JUST PAYING FOR IT!!!!"**

"_H-E-L-LOOO!"_ Urahara lifted up his 1997 video camera. "**IT WILL BE VIDEOTAPED WITH **_**THIS**_**, WE'LL USE REGUALR LIGHING**-"

"**THAT'S NOT EVEN DIGITAL!!!!"**

"**WHO GIVE'S A CRAP**_**!?!?!"**_

"_**PLEASE, STOP FIGHTING!!!!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"**_ wailed Ururu as waterfalls of tears sprayed down her face.

"She's right," said Tessai. "This argument isn't going anywhere. The readers are getting bore, sir."

"Fine!" Urahara stood up, frusterated. "I don't care what you think, I'll still make the commercial anyway!!" And he started to stomp back to his Ramen Shop.

"GOOD! THEN MAKE SURE TO _PAY_ FOR IT WITH YOUR _**OWN POCKET MONEY!!!**_"

**-------(In the Ramen Shop)------**

Urahara slammed the door of the Ramen Shop, and locked it shut, muttering to himself. "Stupid Jinta…I DON'T NEED ALL THAT FANCY CRAP" He inhaled. "Easy, Urahara, let's calm down now…can't make that sexy, smart brain think clearly with all that negative energy going on now can we?"He inhaled again. "Good. Now, time to put this thing into action!!" Urahara picked up the phone that was supposed to be used for ramen delivery, but instead used it for prank calling, and saying pick-up lines. He dialed the number that he thought was Orihime's. The phone rang.

"Hello?" said a raspy voice. It sounded like the person on the other end was breathing through a gas mask or something.

"Hello, this is-"

"Luke?! _**Is this Luke**_?!? **I AM YOUR **_**FATHER!!!"**_

"**Uh**…This is Kisuke Urahara. That's the _oldest_ joke in the _world_."

"OH," Darth Vader seemed sad. "It's never my Luke…_**BEEP**_."

"Jeez, that was weird," Urahara dialed another number.

"Hello?"

"Is this Orihime Inoue-san?" asked Urahara politly.

"Yes! Is this Urahara-san?"

"Yes, it is! I was just wondering if you and Ishida-kun would like to come over to my Ramen Shop and cook some ramen!"

"_REALLY?!?!_ **ME??!** YOU'RE LETTING **ME** _COOK_ _**SOMETHING?!?**_"

Urahara seemed taken aback. "W-well, yeah. Why not?"

"**THAT'S GREAT!!"** Orihime screamed. **"WE'LL BE RIGHT OVER!!!"** And she hung up the phone.

Urahara stared at his reciver. "What was _**that**_ all about?" He thought aloud.

**--------(At Orihime's House)------**

Orihime grabbed her jacket, spatual, and threw herself out of her own front door, while somehow dragging along Ishida, who didn't know what he was doing at her house anyway. As Orihime was jumping down the stairs, she nearly missed hitting Tatsuki. "_**W-Where are you going, Orihime-san?!?**_"

"_**COOKING!!!" **_

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_**?!?!?" **_Screamed Tatsuki. "_B-B-BBUT ORIHIME-SAN_, YOU **SHOULDN'T** **BE**—_**NNOOOOOOOOO!!!**_" _'THIS IS BAD!!' _thought Tatsuki_. 'GOD KNOWS WHAT SHE'LL CREATE!!! WHY CAN'T HE LET ME KNOW TOO?!?!? AAAAAAARRRGGGGGG!!! IS IT TIME FOR THE APACOLPS ALREADY?!?!??"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

GASP!!! THIS CHAPER HAD NOTHING HAPPENING IN IT!!!

yeah, the first chapter doesn't really fit into this, but i came up with something that i really, REALLY, love.

I mean, it's crazy when it's gonna happen.

Which will be in the next chapter!!

I'M SO EXICTED!!!!


End file.
